


Curiosity

by Gonshyk



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Experienced decepticon was caught by inexperienced autobot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> This translation of my friend's fic "Любопытство". Autor of original text Rartana, beta of original text Armorspark.

Blades dragged Vortex, totally immobilized by all the rules of medical care. Combaticon muttered from under his mask such words that embarrassed Blades, but he did not stop dragging. Blades managed to knock out con from the ground and while he came to the senses, con was deprived of mobility. Alas, fly up with such a burden was unable, so he dragged "stretchers" while Vortex gets on his nerves.  
Blades finally caught his gestalt’s frequency and called them - now he could rest. He put the stretcher face to the tree - Vortex could not even twitch; con was fed up with his silly antics, Blades pinched his rotor.  
“Ouch! You little slaghead chastity,” Vortex hissed: What's a bad luck, flew alone it is called - and how I should now get out of there? Autobot, even though is youngster, fixed him ever better than Barricade fixes his victims. It only remained to act on his processor, but it looks like this nut was unthreaded even such words did not know, although he is a member of gestalt and cute.  
“Why do you reduce all the cursing and jokes only to connect?” Growled Blades, who has had to lose some steam.  
Vortex exulted: caught you, small fry! He certainly was not Swindle, he is not able talk so masterly, but the main thing - to cause aggression, and in the boisterous helicopter have to have much.  
“Perhaps you even don't know such words. And how, where and what plug is inserted, you do not know. Ouch! Screw is ero-g-g-genous zone!”  
Young mech with curiosity studied the rotor and blades of Vortex: There are no autobot-helicopters on Earth, and he would like to know more about the structure of their type. Especially deceptions’ were very enticing blades - the actual weapons that can now be had with impunity to touch. Transverse not too thick trunks for a stretcher, he rarely filled to avoid damaging the screws, and there was decepticon's aft sticking out as well.  
And Vortex pursed: against his will was activated his interface system, he would like to wag his hips, but how he can manage it…  
“Just leave me alone, hey you've seen enough already, o-o-o-uch.” Combaticon just realized that protectobot slapped him on the aft and vibration went through the semi-active details below his codpiece. So to be able to smack one must know how to smack, well, he should not be able to do it, innocent chopper!  
Blades became interested in the study and slapped con, which for some reason fell silent, in response was only muttering and moaning. Protectobot liked reaction; he decided to continue study of enemy. He's done nothing wrong, do not torment him, not like Vortex - he helps decepticon...  
Vortex blissfully poured his fuel and opened his codpiece, while studying fingers squeezed his interface panel; arrogant autobot still stood behind him, and was not about to let him go.  
“Hey, what's ever your name is, do you know, what's next?” Vortex stopped and groaned louder when dry fingers climbed into his port, and pressed with a force his external sensor - now flowed lubricant: it seems autobrat know what and where to shove. But he is not the head - so he is nut with a defaced carving, but pretended to be bashful.  
His thoughts entangled and slagging protectobot was all play and not going to push his devices to their right places. Blades also found in combaticon’s body many interesting places, and all so damp - he has touched how he could; under his pelvis armor spread warmth but not more than that, autobot-helicopter never have such reactions before; He need to ask Aid about it...  
Combaticon overloaded with groan, adding little liquid into a puddle under him. Blades wiped decepticon with wipes: First Aid always made sure that they had means of disinfection. "Prevention and prevention again!"  
Together they dragged Vortex to the base. Blades still asked the troubling question.  
“Why do you think that you do not react right? So you're still young, but little is left before the activation of the protocols, they already sometimes activated in the test mode.”  
For him, medic noted that if the Blades are already managed overload decepticon, their gestalt finally will not have problems with healthy interface.


End file.
